The Story of How Me and Justin Came to be!
by baileymz
Summary: Its a romantic story about a regular teenage girl who likes Justin Bieber and finds out she gets to meet him at her school she has a secret that not many people know about will the love last or will something happen to them both that will change there life forever!


CHAPTER 1

''Bailey hurry up your going to be late for school'' my dad yelled from the downstairs living room. ''I'm coming'' I yelled back ''Just let me finish my practice''. ''Ok but you're going to have to walk to school then because I'm going to work love you'' he yelled back up. ''Ok love you too''. I knew I would have to walk but I was ok with it because it was the beginning of summer so the air would feel good. My name is Bailey Ziehmer and I live with my grandma and grandpa but am staying at my dad's and his girlfriend Teri while my grandparents are on vacation. After I finished practicing my dance I got my book bag and ran out the door. I was close to school but if I was able to make it I would have to run. I desisted to save some time and would take the short way and maybe cut through a few back yards.

I made it but I couldn't put my book bag in my locker. So I just stuck it outside of the class room and ran into my first hour class room. My teacher wasn't in the class room yet so I quick ran to my seat and got out my book report. I was done so I was ok but I knew I was the only one so I hoped I wouldn't have to read all hour. Are teacher walked in and said ''today we have a special guest and we need everyone to go to the gym ,but Bailey I need you to go to the office''. I could tell everyone was staring at me and I was thinking of what the office wanted with me. I got up and yelled behind me to my friend Mckayla ''If I'm not back in 10 minuets call the cops" she smiled and laughed ''ok I will''. I went down the hallway but before I got to far I could hear the principle walking down the hallway. It sounded like he was walking towards me but I couldn't tell but I knew he was close because I could hear his big feet.

When I turned the corner I saw him and said ''hi''. He smiled and said ''o Bailey just the girl I was looking for I need you to come to the office because we need you to help us with a few things'' I was confused but I didn't ask any questions. He walked me down the hall and into the office when I walked in there I saw what looked like a body guard and then I was really confused. I asked the principle ''why is there a body guard here'' and he said ''we have are secrets and you have yours'' I smiled and did a small laugh. The office girls looked up from their work and said ''o Bailey good your hear we would like you to meet somebody''. I was kinda excited to see who it was but I wanted to know if I was in trouble so I asked the office ''am I in trouble''. The office laughed and said ''now why would you be in trouble''; I laughed and joked ''because I'm a bad girl'' and the office laughed again. They took me behind the counter an into one of the back room; I was talking to the office and when I walked in I saw a person I thought I would never see in my whole life. He was sitting in a chair at the end of the table and there was a body guard next to him. I saw JUSTIN BIEBER.

CHAPTER 2

I wanted to scream but I didn't because I wanted to act cool and polite. All I could do was smile and say ''hi''; He smiled and said ''hi'' back to me. I had to take a deep breath and then said ''not to be mean or anything but why are you hear''. He smiled and did a small laugh. The office said ''this is Bailey Ziehmer she is one of are brightest students". I smiled and said ''maybe not all the time but mostly'' and everybody started to laugh. Justin said ''well it's nice to meet you Bailey I think you know who I am don't you''. I did another small laugh and said "yes I diffidently know who you are, but why are you here again''. He said ''well I had to choose between this school and St. Charles and I desisted to choose yours, so I am doing a concert here in your gym and seeing what your school is like''. I said ''o so that's why everyone had to go to the gym; I get it now''. Justin's mom said "o that's right you better get out there and sing for them'' I had just relized she was sitting there. Justin smiled and said ''ya I better well it was nice meeting you Bailey I hope to see you again''. I smiled and said ''I hope we do'' and said goodbye. I finally looked at the office girls and the principle and asked ''so why am I hear again''. The office said ''well because we were hoping you would be the one to show Justin around and show him what are classes are like''.

I looked surprise and said ''have you seen my classes know offense but there not very nice''. They smiled and said ''exactly that's why we need YOU to show him''. I was confused but let it go and then walked to the gym. Justin saw me before I was in the gym and yelled ''hey Bailey what song should I sing''. I looked over where he was and said ''hi and you should play mistletoe and favorite girl''. He laughed and said "ok then see you inside''. I smiled and said ''k good luck'' then went into the gym. When I got into the gym I found my friends Mckayla and Katrina and sat next to them. Mckayla said "o there you are I was about to call the cops"; all of us laughed and then Katrina asked me where I was and I said ''o the office needed me because I needed to look at my grades to make sure they didn't forget anything''. They both said ''o''. But then Katrina said something I wish she had never of said ''o by the way you get to sing and dance today''. I paused and looked at her and said ''WHAT what do you mean when''. She said in a voice that sounded like she was sorry and said ''um well its today like right now''. I couldn't get anything out of my mouth all I could do was stare at her and finally screamed ''WHAT ARE YOU KIDEN ME I CANT SING AND I CANT DANCE''. ''Bailey I'm so so so sorry can you ever forgive me'' but all I could do was look at her and be mad at her but before I could say anything else Justin Bieber was in the gym and everyone was screaming.

Then the office came up to me and said ''Bailey come on your going to be up after Justin''. ''I I I can't I don't even know what song to sing or dance to'' I said stuttering. The office said ''well try something then because you're on soon'' and I looked out in the gym and Justin was coming so I quick put my hood over my face and told the office. ''Fine I will but no one can know who I am deal''. They all agreed and pushed me out there but before I did anything I went to the guys playing the instruments and gave them a song sheet. I said ''I need you guys to play this for me ok" they looked at it and said "ok" so I got a mike and said ''Hi I know you want Justin Bieber but he's going to take a brake so it looks like I'm going to sing and dance''. I shook my head for them to start and I started to sing Roll the Dice. Everyone was dancing in there sets and when I was done everyone was clapping. I was so happy but I knew I couldn't show people who I was so I quick left and ran out. Justin Bieber was trying to stop me because he wanted to know who I was but I didn't stop I just rain until I hit a corner and quick took off my sweat shirt and hide it. I started to walk back but then bumped into Justin.

CHAPTER 3

I was so nerves but all he said was ''o sorry Bailey um did you see a girl with a gray sweat shirt and that was just on stage''. I shook my head and asked him ''why'' he said "because she turned my life around." I smiled and said ''no I haven't, it was a one time deal sorry''. He looked at me like he knew I was hiding something but he didn't say it. All he did was say ''o so you don't know where she is''. ''No I don't sorry'' I said with a smile and we both laughed and walk back to the gym. Almost all the way to the gym Justin kept staring at me like he liked me, it was kinda weird but I just dopped it and didn't think about it. He went back to the cafeteria doors and I went into the gym; I looked around to make sure no one was looking at me but when I walked in everyone was gone. I didn't know where everyone was, but then I remembered there probable in their classes. So I walked back to class but before I did someone sneak up behind me, and put their hand around my mouth. I wanted to scream but then I saw who it was and I didn't; I looked up and saw Justin. I looked at him and yelled ''JUSTIN WHY DID YOU DO THAT'' but before I could carry on he said to me ''I know it was you''. I looked at him and stuttered ''what what do you mean''; He gave me a look and said ''the girl who was singing and dancing in the gym''. I looked at him and wanted to lie and say ''ya right'', but I didn't. But I did say in a really low and sad voice ''how did you find out''. He said ''I knew it was you'', but I cut him off and said ''how did you find out''. ''I took a guess and you told me it was you so that's how''. I looked at him in a mad way and walked away, but Justin grabbed my hand and stopped me. I asked him starting to get annoyed ''what''. He said to me ''I'm sorry I just can't believe it's really you I won't tell anybody I promise''. I looked at him and said ''do you promise''; he said ''yes''. I was mad in my head but said ''ok fine''; I started to leave but he stopped me again. ''What'' I asked; he smiled and asked me ''do you have a boyfriend''. I looked at him like say what; then said "um at this moment no, why. He smiled and said "just wondering" then started to walk away, but I stopped him this time ''why do you want to know''. He turned and said ''because I like you that's why'' then he gave me a note and he walked away. I was thinking why he said that to me and then looked at the note, but before I could open it the principle walked by and told me to get to class. I looked at him and said ''ok I am'' then put the note in my pocket, but then I remember my sweatshirt was still in front of the door leading up the stares so I ran and got it, then went to class.

CHAPTER 4

All the time in class all I could think was what Justin said. Sometimes I would fell the note In my pants pocket burning a hole through them but I never looked at it; I tried to ignore it and finally did. After school I forgot all about the note and walked home; when I got home I went upstairs and into my room, and put my case on my table. Then I reached into my pocket (to grab my money from today) and found the note. My hand slowly took out the note and all I could do was stare at it. I finally told myself ''come on Bailey you can do this just take a deep breath'' and I unwrapped the note and read it to myself. It read...

Dear Bailey

I knew it was you singing and dancing. How you might ask is because I saw you put on your hood and then take it off. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to. I really like you alot and I can't imagine my life without you. I don't want to find out. I know we don't even really know each other but the second I saw your face I new you where the one for me. Meet me in the gym at 7:30 tonight. Come through the front if you come then I know you feel the same way. If not then we don't have to talk or see each other again.

Love Justin Bieber

I sat there, thinking, wondering if I should go. I walked around my room then looked at the clock. I had a half an hour so I had to think fast. I finally desisted to go because if I didn't I might never get this chance again. I put a different top on (short sleeve) and but my nice shoes on, then went out the door. I passed and realized it was a little cold but truthfully I didn't care I just wanted to get there an back in a split second. But I did walk there. It felt like time went by so fast, but I realized that I was thinking about everything that happened. Before I new it I was at school; I walked to the door took a deep breath and opened the door. I walked through the office, down the hall, and through the cafeteria. I finally hit the gym I didn't want to leave so I did what anyone in my passion would do. I opened the door, walked inside, and looked in the gym. All the lights where off except for some color lights I walked a little bit farther in; I looked around then my eye caught on something standing in the middle of the gym floor. It was...

CHAPTER 5

It was Justin Bieber I looked at him and he smiled; I walked up to him and smiled. He looked into my eyes and said ''I new you would come''; I laughed at him ''I'm sure you did''. He did a small laugh and took my hand and whispered to me ''I Love You Bailey Ziehmer''. I looked at him in a half surprise, but my mine was saying ''did he really just say that'', but at the same time my heart was telling me to say ''I love him back''. I took his other hand and said in a voice that was a little crackled ''I I'' I did a slight pause and finally said ''I love you too Justin Bieber''. A huge smile came on his face and then one on mine and we both just stared at each other for what seemed like hours. He lends in to give me a kiss but I stopped him and said ''not yet, at the dance deal''. (The dance was tomorrow). He sighed which seemed like a sad sigh then said ''deal'' and smiled; I said to him in a voice that sounded like I was about to cry, but I didn't ''but you can kiss me on my check." He laughed and kissed me on the check; then he walked me home. We talked almost the whole time, until we came to my drive way. We stopped because we saw my dad's car in the driveway, so we said are goodbyes (which were a kiss on the check). Then I ran into the house and walked, smiling into the living room; my dad asked me ''ha Bai where have you been''. ''O nothing just went to my friends so we could study for a quiz'' I lied. He looked at me in a wired way and said ''ok fine by me but next time call me please''. I smiled and said ''sure dad; I'm going to get ready for bed k''; he grind and said ''ok hone me and Terri are going to mike and Shelly's for an hour or so ok''. ''ok see you then' 'he asked me if I would be ok and I said yes and then he left. I ran upstairs and got change into my pajamas. It was nice out, so I opened up my window; wind went through my room and I could smell the summer leaves. I went and laid down on my bed and read my book. But I couldn't get very far because someone was throwing pebbles at my other window. I was curious so I walked to my window and looked outside. You will never believe who I saw outside of my window. I yelled to Justin and asked him ''Justin what are you doing here''. He yelled back up '' waiting for you ''; he smiled and I smiled back at him. All I could think about was how lucky I was to have a guy like him.

CHAPTER 6

I yelled back down ''do you want to come up my dad and his girlfriend aren't here''. He smiled and yelled up ''yes''. I moved away from the window and went down stairs. I unlocked the door and opened it and Justin was standing right in front of the door. I smiled and invited him in; he smiled back and gave me a hug. We walked to the living room with his arm around my shoulder. When we got to the living room we sat on the big, brown, fussy, couch. I asked him "do you want to watch a movie"; he said ''mmm sure why not what movie''. I don't care you chose you're the guest"; he smiled and walked over to the DVD's. He bent down and looked at the movies and said ''not to be mean but you don't have a lot of good movies mostly horror''. I smiled and said "I know my dad is a horror movie person." ''Sooo do you have any movies that aren't horror movies''; I laughed and said ''I have a movie upstairs stay here I'll go get it''. ''Ok what movie he asked'' I smiled and said "you'll know it when you see it". I ran upstairs and garbed the movie and ran back down the stairs. I gave Justin the movie and he laughed; the movie was JUSTIN BIEBER NEVER SAY NEVER. He said ''you really want to watch me when I'm right here in person''. I laughed and said we don't have to watch a movie we can play the Wii. He smiled and agreed, so we looked at the Wii games and both agreed on bowling. I beat him twice and he beat me once. Then we talked and played 20 questions; we sat on the coach and he started. ''Soooo who do you live with'' he asked I said "I live with my grandma and grandpa" ''wye'' I stopped him and said ''no it's my turn'' he smiled and let me go. Then he asked me again "why", but I just sat there silently and didn't saw a word. He looked at me ''well aren't you going to say something'' I smiled and said ''because my mom is dead." There was a silence until Justin broke it and said ''I'm, I'm sorry''; I smiled and said ''it's no big deal I still turned out ok didn't I''. He smiled and agreed; He got up and walked next to me and said ''why are you like that''; I looked at him in a stanch way and asked ''like what". "You always act like everything is ok when you and I both know it's not''. I looked at him and said ''because I don't let it bug me as much as everybody else would''. ''I know but if my mom died I would be sadder than ever and would burly be able to hear someone say mom'' he said a little bit anxious.'' Ya but that's you; me I'm not like that I never did care for my mom like you do with yours'' there was a small pause until I broke it. '' My mom died from drinking, smoking, and just being really sick; if she would have stopped smoking and drinking she probable would have lived'' I said sadly. He looked upset that he said ''I will never ever hurt you like that I promise''. I looked at him and smiled then I laid my head on his shoulder and just thought of everything.

CHAPTER 7

We went upstairs after a few minutes and walked into my room and Justin ran and jumped on my bed. I laughed and looked at him like ''you really are crazy aren't you''; he laughed and polled me on the bed, then we both started to laughed. Truthfully I don't think I can ever stop smiling when I'm with him all he could do was look at me and smile; I looked at him and asked ''what are you looking at'' ''I'm looking at you''. I looked at him and then realized that tomorrow night was the dance and I still didn't have a dress we would have a half day so kids could get things ready and (for me) get a dress. I sat up and said ''you know tomorrow is the dance''; he sat up and smiled ''I know how could I forget tomorrow is the day you would kiss me''. ''What about everyone, they'll see us'' he smiled and said ''we can do it before the dance'', but before he could I stopped him and said ''how about right now''. Then I leaned in and kissed me; all of a sudden a huge rush just hit me and all I good think was ''man he's a really good kisser''. He kissed me back the next thing I knew we pulled apart and I smiled but my eyes where still close; then I opened them and say Justin smiling at me. I looked at him and when I was about to kiss him again I heard my dad pull in the drive way. We got up and looked out the window and saw him; I pulled him down stars and took him in the spare room and had him go out the window. He climbed out and asked ''wait what time can I see you tomorrow'' I smiled and said ''in the back of the school at 6:45 deal'' he smiled and agreed and said ''I love you''. I smiled and said I love you too'', but before he left I asked him ''can I tell two of my friends and you can tell two of yours''. ''Ya sure anything for you baby''; I smiled and gave him a quick kiss then he left. I ran into the living room and jumped on the coach and acted like I was sleeping (p.s. I'm a good actor). My dad walked in and smiled ,but then he tried to pick me up to carry me to my room; well that didn't work he picked me up an inch off the coach then had to put me down because let's face it I'm older (older than 5). I woke up and said ''o hey dad when did you get home''; he smiled and said ''just now I'm sorry if I woke you did I''. I smiled and said ''no I was just resting my eyes, but I think I will head upstairs and go to bed ok'' ''ok'' he said with a small laugh. I got up and headed to my room, but yelled down to him ''NIGHT DAD LOVE YOU'' and he yelled back up to me ''NIGHT BAILEY LOVE YOU TOO. I walked into my room and sat on my bed and looked at the floor and just thought for a minute or two; then got up and got dressed into my purple pj's. I unmade my bed and laid down on it, it felt so good I got up and closed my window a little bit then closed my blinds. That night all I dreamed of was Justin, the kiss, and the dance tomorrow; the next thing I knew the light from outside was shining in and my dad was yelling ''BAILEY TIME TO GET UP''. I wanted to go back to sleep so I could go back to my dream but couldn't; I got ready and ate breakfast fast and headed out the door. I wasn't running late but I knew the faster I got to school means faster for school to end, so I ran to school and burst through the front door. I slowed down and saw all the decoration hanging up in the gym; it looked so beautiful someone ran and grabbed me. I turned and saw Katrina and Mckayla I had a huge smile on my face and said ''Katrina, Mckayla''; they laughed and said ''hey Bailey what's up''. I told them to come with me and I grabbed them and took them outside, so I could tell them. I took them and said ''I have something to tell you'' a small pause then I said ''I'm dating Justin Bieber''.

CHAPTER 8

They just looked at me and couldn't say a thing so I told them everything even the kiss. See my friends like Justin Bieber, but only one is in love with him (Katrina). The next thing I knew they both screamed and huge me; they were soooooo happy for me. ''But you can't tell anyone ok'' they both agreed and we went inside, but Mckayla stopped and said ''we have to go and bye a dress for you and us''. ''I don't need a big fancy dress you guys'' I said hopping they would just agree, but of course they wouldn't. ''Of course we do you're going to the dance with Justin Bieber'' Katrina said, ''ya you need a dress and so do we, so let's go'' Mckayla said. ''Wait right now'' I said a little wired; ''Ya right now'' Katrina said and they both garbed my arm and we went to the mall. (It's just a half a mile away). When we got there we looked and tried on dresses but I didn't know which one to choose; (it was so hard because they all looked so pretty). Finally there was a short, purple, and blue, sparkly dress and they all agreed that that dress was the one. So we bought are dresses and put them at are houses, then we said are good byes until the dance and I started to get ready. I did my hair (curled it), did my nails (a lite purple so it would match my dress), got make up on, put on my dress, and finally put my shoes on (flats, and white). My dad and Teri loved everything and took some pictures; my dad asked if he could take me but I said ''no that's ok''. Truthfully he didn't like it but just let it go, but then I got a text and it was Justin. It read...

JB- Hey baby after the dance do you and some of your friends want to stop over and have a party. There will be drinks, movies, music, and even swimming (in doors).

BZ- Ya sure that will be great ill text them and let them know to bring swim suits kk.

JB- Ok babe love you

BZ- love you too.

CHAPTER 9

I texted them and let them know what was going on after school; they were so happy and excited (so was I). I walked out and went to the dance; when I got there I walked to the back so I could meet with Justin. He was there waiting for me. He was dressed in a nice black suit and black shoes; I felt like my eyes wouldn't leave him. He smiled and rain over and took my hands. He said ''you look amazing" "thank you, you look handsome''; He let go of my hands and walked to a radio. I said ''we should probable head to the dance''; He did a small laugh and said "we're at the dance". I looked at him confused but then he turned on the radio to a nice, slow song. I did a small laugh and he walked over and took my hand; he took me in the middle of the grass and took my waist. I smiled and put both hand on his neck; we smiled and moved to the music. It was magical; I wanted so badly to have that never end but I knew it would. The next thing I knew the music was over and we stopped dancing. I smiled and was about to kiss him but then heard clapping behind me; I turned over and saw Mckayla and Katrina. Justin and I laughed and we walked over to them; ''Justin this is Mckayla and Katrina, Katrina, Mckayla this is Justin Bieber. They smiled and said "hi" nervusly we talked for a little bit; the next thing I knew Justin ask us if we were ready to go to the party (his party). We agreed and went into the school and got changed, then went back outside. It was nice and the wind was warm and so was the air. When we got outside we saw a limo and Justin was next to it dressed in shorts and a short sleeve shirt. All of us smiled and asked ''are we riding in that''; he laughed and said ''ya your my girlfriends friends so ya you get to ride in it''. We all laughed and I blushed because he said girlfriend; then we got into the limo and couldn't believe are eyes. It looked amazing and when we got inside we sat like this; Justin, Me, Mckayla, and then Katrina. I looked at Justin and said ''you didn't have to do all this''; he smiled and said yes I do and hey just be happy I didn't pick you up in my car''. We all laughed and agreed, then we talked some more and the next thing I knew we were at the house. It was huge. When we got out we were in awwww and couldn't believe it; Katrina asked ''you live here''. Justin shook his head and said ''no this is like a party house theirs a game room, a few flat screen TV, and a swimming pool. But besides that it's like a regular house'', so we went inside and say how big it was.

CHAPTER 10

We walked in side and it was huge we couldn't believe it. On one side there was a kitchen and arcade, and on the other side there was a huge pool. There were 2 diving boards, 2 slides, and 4 flat screen TVs; we were in aww then Justin introduced us to some of his friends. There was Christian Beatles, Drew, Nolan, Chaz, Ryan, Usher, Payton, and Austin Mahone' There were also a few girls. Christian asked Katrina if they wanted to go play pool with some other kids and said ''heck ya''. Then Austin asked Mckayla if they wanted to go watch them play and she said ''ya sure''. When they left Justin polled me close and asked ''sooo what do you want to go do''; I smiled and said '' ummmm how about go swimming''. He laughed ''that's what I was thinking''; He pointed me to a bathroom and I went and got changed into my bikini. When I was done I walked out and Justin was standing right in front of the door; I jumped and laughed. He smiled and took my hand and we ran to the pool; when we got there we slowed down until we were at the edge of the pool. I looked in and it was so clear then the next thing I knew Justin wasn't next to me and when my head went up he ran behind me, grabbed me, and he and I went flying in the pool. ''Justin why'd you do that'' I said laughing; he laughed and said ''you were taking to long to jump in'' (he was joking). Then I splashed him and he splashed me back; we must have been splashing for about 15 minutes. Then I said ''ok ok ok you win'' he laughed and went under water ''Justin, hear Justin, Justin '' I said with a smile on my face looking in the water. Then the next thing I knew Justin comes up and is under me; we both laughed and he put me down. I look at him with a huge smile on my face then he leaned in to kiss me but I stopped him and said ''your friends'' but he stopped me and said ''they already know'' then kissed me. It was perfect and I didn't want the kiss to ever stop, but just like always it did. After we were in the pool for an hour we got out and dried off. ''o man I forgot a towel'' I said to myself; Justin heard me and said ''here take this one'' and got a purple and blue dolphin one. I laughed in my head then Justin took the towel and raped it around me so his arms were also around me and was just holding me I loved it then we got changed into are clothes. Justin, Austin, and Christine asked us girls if we wanted to spend the night, of course Katrina and Mckayla both said ''yes''. Justin looked at me and I said ''ok fine''; after that we sat down and watched a movie we watched the last song. Justin asked me if I wanted to go to his place at the hotel and spend the night. I looked at him and said ''only if Katrina and Mckayla could come with; he agreed and said yes. Mckayla and Katrina wanted to stay there so we let them, but then I realized what about everyone else found out about us. I stopped Justin and asked him "what about your fans should we tell them or not''; he stopped and we started to walk "it's up to you do you want to deal with the paparazzi''. I smiled and said "ya I guess but I don't know do I really want to give up everything for you''; then I punched him in the arm and said "ya I think so''. We both laughed and agreed that tomorrow we would shear to everyone that we were dating; then we went in the limo and drove to the hotel. I was kinda nerves about going to a hotel with him, but at the same time I was happy. When we pulled up there was a lot of fans trying to get to the car; Justin took my hand and said ''hey you said you wanted to do this are you sure''. I smiled and said ya I am, so Justin got out first and then came to my side and opened the limo door for me. I stepped out and there were more paparazzi and kids taking pictures of us. I put my head down trying to hide my face; then finally we were inside and I realized I was still holding Justin's hand. I looked at him and he asked me if ''I wanted to go to the room''. I shook my head yes and he laughed. ''you can meet the crew and my mom and dad'' he said to me as we entered the 3rd floor. He said to me that ''there won't be many fans up there because we cleared it out.. ''Ok'' I said then we walked into the room, and couldn't believe my eyes.

CHAPTER 11

The room was huge; it looked just like a apartment. There was a kitchen and many rooms; on one side there was a living room (it was huge). Then there was 4 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms; It was sooo cool. Justin took my case and put it in a huge room. ''Is this your room'' I asked; he smiled '' ya, well its really are room. I looked at him and smiled then bunched him in the arm, sat my stuff on a chair nearby, and sat on the bed. I looked at the clock and it was almost midnight; Justin asked me ''do you want to go meet everybody or well almost everybody'' ''no not tonight I'm to tired maybe tomorrow when everyone is awake ok''. He agreed and I went into the bathroom, took a shower, brushed my teeth, dried my hair, and then got into my pj's. After everything I was finally done and brought out the towel that I used to dry my hair. When I got out Justin was in shorts and no shirt. I smiled and Justin said ''wow I never realized how long girls take to do there hair and makeup''. I laughed and through the towel at him; He laughed and through the towel back at me and I got it. I went to go unmade my side of the bed but then realized how hot I was and desisted not to unmake it. I laid on my side and Justin sat down on his side then laid down. He looked at me and smiled then he kissed my forehead and said I love you then I was about to kiss him but phone rang. I sighed and got up and got my phone; Then I answered it. It was Mckayla.

Bailey- Hey Mckayla whats up

Mckayla- Heyyyy Bailey whats up (she said a little drugged)

Bailey- Have you been drinking

Mckayla- NO I just drank to much besides its not like I drank anything

Bailey- you cant do that Mckayla.

Mckayla- Ya I know well Austin is going to take me home ok.

Bailey- Ok fine but call me tomorrow ok.

Mckayla- ok bye

Bailey- ok

Then I hung up and said under my breath ''O Mckayla what did you get yourself into''. Justin looked at me and then got off the bed and walked next to me. ''Is something wrong'' Justin asked worried; I looked at him and said ''well Mckayla got drunk at the party so now her dad is going to kill her and me'' I said upset. Justin garbed me and hugged me and said upset ''I'm so sorry I didn't want the joke to go that far''. I looked at him confused ''what do you mean a joke''; ''well it was kind of a joke but we didn't want you to cry'' he said with a sorry look on his face. I looked at him and said ''its ok I like jokes besides I'll get you back for it''; Justin looked at me in a scared look on his face and we both laughed. I got into bed and Justin laid next to me and kissed my forehead good night then I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

CHAPTER 12

The next morning I woke up around 8:20; I sat up on the bed and looked over and found out Justin wasn't next to me. I got up and opened the door; I walked into the living room and headed to the kitchen. I say a note on the counter and picked it up. It read...

Dear Bailey

I'm at a vocal lesson and will be back soon. My mom is still there in her room if you need something. Love you sooo much.

Love Justin 3

I smiled and headed back to my room; I took my suitcase and started to unpack my close and things and put them in the dower. I found a purple short sleeve shirt and shorts; I new it was worm out so in took out my sunglasses and put them on the counter. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair; I put my hair in a pony tale and walked to the kitchen. I say a pair of flip flops and put them on I didn't know who's they were but they seemed to fit. I walked out and headed to Justin's mom's room; I didn't get to really meet her but I knew who she was. I walked down the hall and knocked on the door; Pattie opened the door "o so you are the girl that makes my Justin smile all the time" I laughed and said "yes I think I am". She smiled "well I don't think we have officially meet I am Justin Bieber's mom Pattie''; I smiled and said ''no we haven't I am Bailey Ziehmer Justin Bieber's girlfriend''. We both laughed "o how rood of me please come in'' she said; ''o don't worrier about it'' I said with a laugh. I walked in and the room was huge about the same size as me and Justin's room. "wow this place is huge" I said; "ya it is kinda of big but it does work" she said with a smile. "Please sit I would to love to know more about you" she said; I sat down on the coach it was so comfortable. "Well what would you like to know" I asked; "well like tell me about your mom and dad" she asked. I hesitated because I really didn't want many people to know about my mom."Well were do I start I live with my grandma and grandpa, but there on vacation in Florida" I started. "O wow do they like staying there and why didn't they take you'' she asked curiously. "Well I didn't really want to go back there and I'm staying with my Dad and his girlfriend" I said. "So your dad has a girlfriend what happened to your mom" she asked wondering what happened. I put my head down and sighed "well um I don't have a mom well I did but she died when I was nine" I said upset. When I looked up Pattie's face was upset and sad for me "Bailey I'm sooo sorry about this I had no idea'' she said. "Does Justin know" she asked; "no not yet and I will tell him when I'm ready ok" I said a little tensed. She promised and changed the subject; we laughed and had a great time. Then Pattie got a texted and looked at it; "Justin is just getting out and is on his way back to the hotel" she said to me.

CHAPTER 13

I got up and said "ok then I guess I will go back to the room and wait for him ok" she shook her head ok. I walked and headed out of the room and into mine; I opened the door with the key I got from Justin and turned on the TV. I got a cup and got some water, then sat on the coach and watched some TV. Then all of a sudden my phone went off; I got up and looked to see who texted me. It was my dad this is what it read...

Dad- Hi how was the dance. I know your at Katrina's house but just wondering when you were coming home.

Bailey- hi and good we had an awesome time Justin Bieber was there and Katrina got to be his less lonely girl. It was fun but Justin asked Katrina and Mckayla if they wanted to hang out for like a month or so and they asked me.

Dad- o really well I guess if your with friends then ya sure why not.

Bailey- thank you thank you sooo much love you.

Dad- love you too.

Then I shut my phone and put it on the table in front of me then went back to the show. Charmed was on I used to watch it so much when I was younger so it worked great. Then I heard the key unlock the door leading to my room; I looked up and Justin and Scooter walking in. Justin ran in and I stood up and he gave me a huge hug and then a kiss. "I missed you sooo much'' he said with a huge smile; "alright alright you to" Scooter said with a small laughed. We both looked at Scooter and laughed "sorry Scooter'' I said. Justin looked at me surprised "you know his name did you guys already meet"; Scooter and I laughed "no we didn't I just know him from your movie" I said. "O ya" he said remembering that I say the movie; Scooter yelled behind him "bye" when he was leaving. We yelled to him "bye'' and Justin started at me; "what" I asked him with a smile. He smiled at me and said "do you have any idea on how much I love you"; "yes I think I do" I said with a huge smile. But then I put my head down; "whats wrong" he asked worried. "Nothing it's just I have never had anybody care for me like you do" I said honestly. "He smiled and whispered into my hear "I will never ever hurt you I promise you"; I smiled and kissed him on the lips and whispered into his ear "and I will never ever stoop loving you I promise you". We both smiled at each other and laughed, then we both sat on the coach and watched some TV.

CHAPTER 14

I fell asleep during the movie on Justin's chest; then I woke up and looked at Justin and say he was asleep to. I looked at the clock on top of the TV and say it was around 1:00 in the morning. I got up very quietly so I wouldn't wake up Justin; then I got up and walked into the bedroom and garbed my PJ's. I walked into the bathroom tiredly and took a shower; when I was done I seemed to be wide awake. I dried my hair and changed into my pajamas; I walked into the bedroom and walked to the hamper. Then I walked to the bed and laid down on the bed the next thing I knew I fell asleep again. When I woke up it was morning and the sun was shining in the room. I sat up and yawned; I looked at the clock and it was 9:30 A.M. I walked to my phone and checked my messages and I had 2 missed calls and 1 text message. The text was from dad he said...

hey misyloo I know your probable sleeping in but I'm on my way to work I do want you to come home today so I will see you tonight love you.

I smiled and texted back...

Ok I'll see you tonight love u 2.

I then looked at my missed calls and one was from Katrina and one was from Mckayla. I listened to Mckayla first. It didn't say much but that she was coming to the hotel at 12:00. Then I listened to Katrina's and it said almost the exact same thing just about her. I smiled and kinda laughed then Justin walked in from the living room. He smiled when he say me and came up behind me and gave me a hug; "missed you" he said; I looked up at him and smiled. "You missed me when you were asleep"I asked; "well ya I miss you all the time that I'm not with you" he said with a smile. I laughed and he kissed me; I smiled and went back to my phone. When I was done I went and changed into my clothes; "Sunday I have to go on the green carpet and I was wondering if you wanted to be my date" he said. I smiled and was kinda surprised; at first I didn't know what to say. "Um I don't know I mean I've never went to anything like that" I said to Justin a little nervous. "O don't be nervous you'll be fine" he said trying to talk me into it; "and what makes you think I'll be ok". "Because you'll be with me" he said with a smile; all I could think about was how many times I made him and he made me smile. I loved his smile so much and I love to keep that smile on my face. " But I don't have anything to wear" I said but right when I did Pattie said "I think I might know were I can get a nice dress". Me and Justin looked up and say Pattie standing there; we didn't even hear her come in. "Really you would do that" I asked; well yes of course" she said with a smile. "Ok" I said "alright then lets go" Pattie said.

CHAPTER 15

We got to the store and there seemed to be so many cameras taking pitchers of Pattie and me. One of the body guards were pushing people out of the way and making room for us to get to the store. When we finally got in there there was clothes every where. I say shirts at one end of the store and pants and shorts at the other end; in the middle there was makeup everywhere. I had to blink to believe what I was seeing wasn't a dream. We walked around in the store and then headed to the dress department; we walked to one end and Patti said "You can look around and if you can't find anything here then we can go upstairs". "Um ok" I said with a smile and a small laugh; we walked around and there was so many beautiful dresses that I couldn't choose one. I started to walk around but then I remembered that I had to go home. "Wait I cant get a dress because I have to go home today" I said to Patti; "well does your dad know about you and Justin" she asked me. "Aaa no not yet I just never got the chance to tell him" "well how about we do this I will call Justin and tell him to start backing your cloths. Wile I'm doing that you pick out a dress to ware tomorrow, then we will pay, and then we'll go back to the hotel. Ok" I smiled " are you sure I don't want you to do all of this for me" she stopped me before I could finish and said "don't say a thing you make my son so happy and I have never seen him this happy in a long time". I smiled and agreed I seem to look for a dress but could never find the right one. I looked and looked and finally found a long purple dress; I took it out and looked at it. It was purple and blue, long, spaghetti straps, and looked amazing. When I looked in the mirror to really take a look it look so nice. "Ok Justin is getting your stuff ready and that dress looks amazing" she said when she looked up from her phone. I smiled and asked "are you sure its not to much" "of course not it looks beautiful and I think you should bye it". "Ok I will then" we got the dress then headed back to the hotel; in my head I was thinking man it's Friday and I get to go to a red carpet with Justin Bieber. It was kinda hard to believe but I knew it was really happening. When we got to the hotel I got out of the car and headed into the elevator. When we got to are room we opened up the door and I say Katrina and Mckayla sitting on the coach talking with Justin. I walked in and Katrina looked up and said "hey Bailey how was shopping"; I smiled and said "fun I got a dress. What are you gye's doing here" "well we came back because we have to head home to so I thought we could all ride together" "um sure wye not" I put the dress in the closet and when I turned behind me Justin was standing there and gave me a hug. "Justin whats wrong" I asked confused; "well your leaving me and I probable wont see you for like a day" he said sad. I smiled and said "well what did you want me to do stay here"; he looked at me and said "maybe, I just want to be able to see you tomorrow". I smiled "if my dad ever lets me out of the house again" I said under my breath thinking he couldn't here me, but he did. "If you were stuck in that house then I would find away into that house everyday" he said with a smile and a broad look on his face. I looked at him and laughed "well I better get going other wise dad will really trap me in my room". We both laughed and I started to walk away but he garbed my hand and kissed me. "What I don't get a good bye kiss"; I smiled and did a small laugh. "Yes you do" and I kissed him again I smiled and said "I'll text you and let you know how it go's k". He agreed and I grabbed my things, smiled back at him ,and walked out of the hotel room. I would have had him come with me but he would tell me to stay all the way back. When I got into the limo I was tired and close my eyes and fell asleep.

CHAPTER 16

When I opened my eyes we were back at school and Katrina and Mckayla were just getting out of the limo. I got out and grabbed my things then Katrina came up to me and said "well did you have fun I know Mckayla and I had a great time". "Well good and yes, I think I finally found someone" I said with a smile; Mckayla and Katrina smiled and had to go, so we said goodbye and they went home. I grabbed my things and started to walk home I was really nervous because I was going to tell my dad about Justin and I. When I walked through the door I say my dad in the living room; I walked in and set my self next to the stares. "So how was the dance and sleep over" my dad asked; "good we had a lot of fun". Then there was a long silence in the room and my dad knew something was up, so he asked me "is everything ok". I paused but finally spoke "dad im dating Justin Bieber"; looked at me like are you serous but he believed me when I showed him the magazine that had me and him on the cover together. I could tell by the look on his face he was mad and I new what was coming; He got up from the coach, slammed the magazine on the table, and yelled "WHAT ARE YOU KINDING ME. JUSTIN BIEBER HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN YOU AND HIM, THESE THUNGS LIKE THIS JUST DONT HAPPEN". All I could do was stand there and listen but the next thing I know he was getting a suitcase and was getting a few things. "Dad what what are you doing, where are you going"; "staying at a friends your almost 18 I think staying by yourself for a few days wont mind". I was mad but I wasn't surprise because he's done this before but I was 14 the last time and he was gone for a week because I told him I had a boyfriend. He grabbed his stuff and said "I'll be bake soon when I get my head cleared ok" "Ok dad fine whatever you say" I said sarcastic and he walk out of the house. I was mad and want to see Justin because I new seeing him would make me feel better; I ran upstairs and grabbed my phone. I new just hearing his voice would make it better, so I called and his mom answered

Justin's mom- Hello

Me- hi Pattie its me Bailey

Pattie- O hi sweety how are you do you want to talk to Justin

Me- um yes please if he's not to busy

Pattie- ok hold on

I waited a little bit and was trying so hard to keep my cool I had over come so many things in my life and never cryed so why start now.

Justin- Hello Bailey

Me- Hi Justin ( I said a little joked up trying not to cry)

Justin- hey is everything ok baby

Me- no not not really I just told my dad about us and now he left and and I just needed to hear your voice

Justin-WHAT I'm coming there

Me- no Justin don't (but before I was able to finished he already hung up)

I was happy he was coming but at the same time I didn't want him to see me like this.

CHAPTER 17

I heard a knock on the door, I walked down the stares, and headed to the front door; I stood by the door knowing Justin was on the other side. For some reason I was hesitant on opening the door, but I took a deep breath and grabbed the handle and opened the door. Justin came running in, picked me up, and hugged me; "I'm so sorry I should have stayed here or at least should have been hear with you been you told him how are you doing". "Justin can't breathed" I said smiling "O sorry" he said apologizing to me smiling a little bit; "Justin I'm fine really I am it's truthfully nothing new". He looked at me and smiled "how did I ever get such a wonderful girlfriend like you" he asked hugging me. I smiled and we went up to my room when we hit my room he ran, jumped on my bed, and he laid down on it; I smiled "really every time you come into my room you seem to always jump on my bed". He smiled and said "well ya that just shows you how much I love this bed" we both laughed and I sat down next to him. "You ok" he asked looking at me "what who me I'm fine really, remember I've been through a lot worse". "Ya I remember I just wish I could have been there when you were going through all of that" he said a little sad. I smiled and looked at him "well truthfully I think I did a pretty good job going through it all on my own". We both laughed a little and Justin grabbed my hand and he polled me to his chest. "What are you doing Justin" I said laughing; he polled me close "do you know how much I love you" "o really you love me I wouldn't have guess" I said with a smile. "Well I know it's hard to guess, but how about I show you" he polled me close and he kissed me; we kissed in which seemed like it was for hours that we were kissing. I polled away and smiled at him "you know now I'm starting to remember" "remember what" he asked a little confused. "Remembered how much I love you" we smiled at each other and kissed one last time; I polled away and sat up "you should probable be getting back". "Why don't you want me here" he asked a little sad; "no Justin I would love for you to stay I just don't want your mom thinking that were doing anything. He smiled and sat up then got off the bed; "ya your probable right are you going to be ok along" he asked me. "Yes Justin I'll be fine I swear" he smiled but he new I was somewhat lying; "alright fine but if you want me to come back or even hear my voice just call. We talked till we reached the front door I was sad he had to go but I didn't want him to get into trouble; "well I better go then remember keep your phone" "right next to my bed I know I know Justin" I said gutting him off. He smiled and kissed me on the check; he walked outside and headed to his car. I closed the door and headed upstairs to my room; I walked in and I found out that I had a text message it was from Katrina.

Katrina- hey bailey I heard what happen sorry but hey all of us are going to a party tomorrow and Justin is coming so I was hopping you would come by and me and christian are dating and mckayla and Austin re dating too please come.

Me- k I will thx

I put my phone on my dresser and got changed into my pajamas then unmade my bed but went through a few dance moves. After about 30 minutes of dancing I went to bed and dreamed about me and Justin and are kiss also are first time I laid my eyes on him.

CHAPTER 18

I woke up the next morning and the sun was shining in my room. I was wide awake and was ready for the day, but I knew about the party and was wondering what I should were. I got out of bed and headed for the closet and checked to see what I should ware. I couldn't find anything that would look new, so I decided to call up a friend Taylor Swift. I checked my phone and I new Justin put here number on it because I say here at a concert and we became good friends. I called her and asked her if she wanted to go shopping; she said yes and that she would pick me up at 10:30 I agreed. I got out some nice cloths and nice, purple sun glasses that I got from Washington DC I have my driver license but I didn't have a car yet. My dad didn't want me driving yet because he thought that if I could drive I was an adult and he didn't want to lose his little girl. I grabbed my nice blue shoes that I get so many complements on; I also grabbed my huge black purse and was ready to go. At 11:00 Taylor came which I was so happy to see "sorry I'm late it took me longer then I thought it would to get here but I'm happy you still live in the same house that does help" We both laughed and I told here it was no big deal, so we hopped in the car and headed to the mall. there wasn't a mall around us so we went to one dear Justin's hotel that hes staying at until I'm able to come back with him. I wanted to see him but I knew he was busy so I just kept it to myself; we talked and listen to music. of course I couldn't sing any as good as she could but I still tried to sing; we were about 5 min away when a song came on the radio. At first I thought it was a different song but when I herd it I new right away what song it was. It was Justin's new song boyfriend; he wrote it the first day I meat him, but I thought it was a coincident. I new the whole song by heart and the next thing I new Taylor and I was singing; we had so much fun then finally we came to the store. When we came in, there were so many people snapping pics and wanting to get mine. I signed a few but not many; Taylor had here bodyguard so we were safe. we bought so many things but mostly new cloths and dresses for me and some for Taylor. When we were shopping i got a text message from Justin saying...

Justin- Hey call me when you get this message I want to know if your still coming to the red carpet tonight we have to get ready love you :)

I smiled and then remembered that the red carpet was tonight; I had completely forgot all about it. "Taylor I forgot about the red carpet tonight I don't know what to do I have already mad plans with my friends" she looked at me and tried to calm me down. "Don't worrier you will just have to tell your friends that you have already made plans with Justin and I can just droop you off at hotel ok". I had calm down and agreed I called Katrina and told her what happen and she was ok with it and was happy I was going. She told me she might see me there and we paid for are things and drove to the hotel; when I got there I told here ware the key was and to put the cloths in my room upstairs. I went into the hotel but I forgot about the fans and had to run to the elevator luckily I was faster then most of them so I made it there just in time. Well I was in the elevator I texted Justin and told him I was in the elevator and on my way up to the room. I got to my floor and found my room I forgot my key and had to knock on the door; Austin answered and seemed happy to see me. "O we are so happy your here we have a problem" Austin said freaking out; I thought something was wrong with Justin. "Whats the problem Austin" "we we don't know what your favorite color is" he said trying not to laugh as he let me in the room with everybody sitting and laughing. I looked at Austin and punched him in the arm hard; "really Austin" I said laughing "what your Justin's girlfriend we have to pick on you sometimes". I looked at him and smiled then I saw Justin coming in from the room next to us and when he say me he had a huge smile on his face. He walked over a hugged me "I thought you forgot about tonight" he said rapping his arm around me. "Well at first I did until you texted me but don't worrier were good" I said with a smile; "I thought I herd your voice and why was everyone laughing" he asked everyone. "Well Austin played a trick on Bailey telling here something was wrong but it wasn't. He told here we have a problem we don't know what your favorite color is" Christine said standing up from the coach sitting next to Katrina. "Katrina Mckayla what are you gyes doing here I thought you had a party" I said walking up to them and hugging them. "We new about the red carpet and thought hey we should go so here we are" Mckayla said. Justin was standing at the door and looked at Austin "so you desited to play a trick on my girl hu" then Austin and Justin were playing around trying beat each other up but laughing. "Ok ok ok you too alright now since the boys are taking there dates we need the boys in here. The girls in the other room" Pattie said polling the boys away from each other smiling. "Ok Miss. P" Austin said, "Ok mom" Justin said; everyone grabbed there things and moved to there rooms but Justin came over and gave me a box. "Justin what is this" I asked him smiling; "well its just something I say and thought of you". I opened it and found a locket and when I opened it up it had a pitcher of me and him kissing. I looked at it and was so happy then on the other side there was wording that said "love lasts forever". I looked at Justin and said "o Justin it;s beautiful I love" then gave him a kiss; he helped me put it on and then I had to go and put my dress on and we said goodbye until we were done. We got ready and headed to the red carpet I was wearing a long purple dress and Justin a tux. When we polled up we got out and there were people taking pictures and asking for autograph. Right when we hit the red carpet I say someone I wish I never say...Selena Gomez.

CHAPTER 19

I was so surprise because Justin told me she wasn't coming but it looks like we were wrong. I looked at him and he was kinda nervous to but he tried not to show it; we walked the rest of the way until we hit Selena. I didn't know what to do but then teen weeks magazine say Justin and I and that made Selena look. So many people were screaming but I herd the worst thing ever; one of the men who were taking pitchers told Justin to stand next to Selena and then asked him to kiss her. I looked at Justin and his eyes got huge and said "I'm sorry but me and Selena are broking up and we wont be kissing". I was relived when he said that but then Selena came to Justin and said "O come on Justin just one kiss for the fans. "No Selena" he said and he grabbed my hand and started to walk away. One of the men stopped him and said "come on kiss her or something" Justin was kinda getting a little ticked off about it but he said "ok you me to kiss fine" then he looked at me and kissed me. At first I didn't know what he did until it was done; the people were snapping pictures and fans screaming "O MY GOD HE KISSED HE". Then he grabbed my hand and we hurrayed to the end of the red carpet; he polled me behind one of the small buildings and said "I am so sorry about all of that with Selena and for kissing you so quick like that I panicked". "Justin Justin don't worrier about it truthfully I'm happy you didn't kiss her and that you kissed me" I said smiling. Then I leaned forward and kissed him back; we then got in the limo and went back to my house. I was so happy and so lucky to be with Justin; I knew so many of my friends and Justin's fans were jealous but I didn't care what they thought about me. All I cared about was that I loved Justin and he loved me; when we got to my house I was tired from the day and wanted to change and go to bed. I walked through the door and Justin fallowed me in; he told the driver to go back to the hotel. When I hit my room I said "I am so tired" and fell on my bed; Justin laughed and sat next to me. I told him he had to leave the room so I could get changed, but I didn't have a door so he waited down stares. When I was done he came back in and laid on my bed; "did you have fun tonight besides all of the drama" Justin said. I laughed and said "my whole life is like a drama book that never ends and ya I did" I walked out of my room and told Justin to stay there because I had a surprise for him. When I came back he was still on my bed but sitting up; I gave him a box that was purple. "What is this for" he asked opening it; "it's just something for you to remember me by. It was a a new pick for his guitar that said "I will always love you" on one side and on the other "love Bailey. He smiled and kissed me "I love it" "well I know its not much but" "its perfect" he said cutting me off . He smiled and gave me another kiss; I asked him if he was staying the night and he agreed that he would, so he borrowed some shorts from my brother who left some of his clothes here. Then we went to bed and I had the same dream ever night about Justin and me.

CHAPTER 20

It was about a year later and Justin and I were still going strong and we seemed to be in love even more then we were before. We did so much in are life and it seemed like the press were allover Justin and I and Justin was getting more and more fans. He just finished his new album "Believe" and was going to take a Believe tour and wanted me to come with him; I was excited because I never went on tour before and wanted to be with Justin so it kinda worked out perfect. I was 19 going to be 20 in two weeks and Justin was already 20 and said he wanted to take me out to eat for an early birthday present. I was happy but we made plains to go in three days; I was best friends with Taylor Swift we and hung out a lot; Katrina and Mckayla finally admitted to going out with Austin and Christian. They were also getting a lot of press on them to so we all understood each other and we all loved are gyes. Of course Selena was still trying to break us apart but it never worked. Justin and I were getting ready to go out to eat to calibrate my birthday but I still had a week but Justin was going on tour so we desisted to do it now. Justin had a photo shot today so I hung out with Patti and we went shopping; the whole Justin team was so nice to me and they were happy for me and Justin. When Justin was done we got ready to go out to eat; I wore a nice purple dress and Justin a suit; he told me that today was a spacial day and I was a little confused. I went along with it and Justin grabbed my hand and we went into the garage to go into the car; we got into his car it was my first time in his car and it was vary cozy. When we came to the restaurant it was a nice restaurant and we got a nice table, it seemed like he had already talked to the restaurant. When we sat down me and Justin talked for a little bit and then Selena walked through the door you could tell that that wasn't part of the plain because he was surprised. "Hey you gyes I didn't realize you gyes were here what a coincident" she said but you could tell she knew we were going to be here. "Hey Selena" me and Justin said a little annoyed; "O Justin I almost forgot to tell you about the photo shot in a week that Ark wants us to be there at noon". "Wait what" I asked Justin "O Justin didn't tell you that we have a photo shot together and well be on tour together" Selena said. "O really" I said looking at Justin with a dirty look "Bailey it's not even official I didn't even say yes to it yet" Justin said trying to talk to me to calm me down. "I'm done" I said getting up and throwing my napkin on the table and stormed out. "Really Selena" Justin said getting up from the table running after me "Bailey wait, Bailey" Justin said running after me; "Bailey wait listen" he said caching up to me and grabbing y hand. "No Justin alright I thought you were really over here but I guess I was wrong" I yelled at him trying to walk away but couldn't. "Wait Bailey I can show you that I'm over her and in love with you" Justin said grabbing my hand; "how Justin how exactly can you show me Justin". But I was wrong he could show me how much he loves me; he polled out a box from his coat pocket and got down on one knee and asked "Bailey Ziehmer will you marry me".


End file.
